ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Game Creator
Ben 10: Game Creator is a Cartoon Network game where people can make their own games for other people to play. The game creator has 6 steps. Step one allows the player to choose a pre-made course or to start from scratch. From here you can also gain access to a previously saved level. Step two is to chose the background of the playing field. The third step of the game is to choose an hero to fight with, such as Swampfire, Humungousaur, Spidermonkey, or Jetray. The fourth step is to choose the goal of the game. There are four options for step four, being "get to the door", "collect all orbs", "beat all enemies" or "beat all enemies and collect all orbs". The fifth step is designing your level. There are various types of platforms and hazards that can be implanted, a non-moving enemy (DNAlien), a moving alien (Piscciss Premann) and four types of orbs. Step six is that you have to play your own course to make sure it is beatable. Then you can send your game to Cartoon Network to make sure it is ready for the public. Eventually you will see your game ready for public. You must make a Cartoon Network account to upload your level. The game later received new design based on the Ben 10: Omniverse series. 4 new heroes, Feedback, Gravattack, Ball Weevil and Bloxx, were added, and all the old heroes redesigned to match their new appearances. Notably, the ultimate aliens were replaced with their original forms, though their powers remained the same. The old enemies have been replaced with new enemies which have not appeared in the show and appear to be generic hostile aliens. Playable Characters *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Humungousaur *Jetray *Swampfire *Water Hazard *Terraspin *Echo Echo *Gwen (Asia and NZ only) *Goop (Asia and NZ only) *Kevin (Asia and NZ only) *Echo Echo *Cannonbolt *Feedback *Gravattack *Cannonbolt *Big Chill *Bloxx *Ball Weevil Powers and Abilities *Swampfire - Destroys projectiles by using fire balls and can jump very high. He will hold and keep firing as long as the spacebar is pressed and holding it down will act as a shield that can hold back most offenses, though it has no effect on any threat from above, below, or behind. The "shield" is actually many fireballs that are fired rapidly to create a flamethrower affect. When an enemy is firing at the player, one fireball counteracts only one enemy shot, so there is a limit to the protection of the flamethrower shield. Swampfire moves backwards slowly when shooting and cannot move freely. *Spidermonkey - He shoots bits of webbing from his tail that act as long range projectiles, which can cancel out enemy blasts. The webbing shots have a certain recharge rate, which is equal to that of enemy shooters. This prevents him from easily overtaking them from a distance, though Spidermonkey's projectiles do fly faster. When he jumps against a wall, he will remain there indefinitely, then jump off at the time of the player's choosing. Spidermonkey can fit in small spaces and perform a double jump. *Humungousaur - Destroys projectiles by doing a ground pound that can attack both ways, though with very short range. This makes him one of the only aliens who can destroy crates beneath him, along with Ultimate Big Chill and Big Chill. Humungousaur is useful when attacking enemies on a lower plane, because he can jump down on top of them and destroy them without harm. He is shielded from enemy attacks while he performs his own, though this is temporary at best and only useful when well-timed. As the largest alien in the game, he can be hit by enemies who are a level higher than he is, except when ducking down to attack. *Jetray - Can jump to a high-speed horizontal dash that allows him to fit in small spaces and move in a straight line very quickly. This attack is good against DNAliens, if Jetray enacts it while he is standing on the same plane as them, because he is low enough to the ground thus that their projectiles do not hit him. To attack Kraab drones, it is more effective to attack them from one level above, and he will fly over their projectiles. While dashing he can still be affected by enemy projectiles. Jetray can perform a multijump, but he is one of the only characters, with Goop and Terraspin, who cannot counter enemy attacks and must dodge them. *Brainstorm - Shoots electricity without range that can pass through walls. If the attack hits a foe of a breakable crate, it will then be channel through and destroy another nearby enemy or crate. Of these, only three will be destroyed per shot. He has very weak jumping, but can crawl through tight spaces. *Water Hazard - Shoots water up at an angle and generates a bubble shield if up is pressed while in mid-air. If he attacks while in the air, the angle of his water blast is different. His bubble shield destroys enemies and blocks enemy shots, but is temporary and does not destroy machines that generate new enemies. He also is a high jumper. *Terraspin - Can spin and shoots wind that only pushes enemies, though it is only effective when there is a hazard or no platform behind them. He is also a very slow mover and not a very good jumper, but he can hover when he double jumps, and this will also produce wind to move enemies, in this case, those below him. As an added bonus, when Terraspin stands on the platforms that can be jumped through, the blasts of enemies on the platform below him will not hit him, as they would the other aliens. He is one of the only characters, with Goop and Jetray, who cannot destroy enemy projectiles. *Goop - Dashes like Jetray and can pass through single square thick walls when the dash is used while standing right up against them. When skillfully used, Goop can fly; when he comes out of a dash, he has the option of jumping, after which he can dash again and repeat. He is one of three characters, with Terraspin and Jetray, whose attack doesn't destroy projectiles. *Echo Echo (Asia and NZ) - Shoots sound waves to a short distance but to both sides by duplicating, though the range of these is lower than that of Swampfire, it applies in two directions and he can technically move while using it. This is because he can be made to jump and the go forward and backward. This Echo Echo is available only in Asia and New Zealand and is not to be confused with the other Echo Echo, who has different powers and was called Ultimate Echo Echo until the debut of the Ben 10: Omniverse redesign. *Gwen - Shoots powerful mana balls and can levitate on a platform when the jump key is held. Her shots are somewhat explosive, making one of them more powerful. When the jump key is held, she will rise up on an energy platform, which is slower than regular jumping, but also more controlled. The platform will only rise up, but it can be made to move to either side at an angle. Once it has dissipated, another one may not be formed until Gwen has landed again. Gwen is wearing her outfit from Alien Force seasons 1-2. *Kevin - He dashes like Jetray, but only for four squares, and then punches. This can destroy projectiles. He can also jump multiple times if used like Goop. Kevin is wearing the outfit that he has had in all episodes save those from Alien Force season 3. *Ultimate Big Chill/Big Chill - He can glide after jumping, and, while in the air, fire down ice flames in the form of a beam. The beam has unlimited range and makes Ultimate Big Chill one of the only aliens able to destroy crates beneath him. Although the attack gives him limited invulnerability (cannot be harmed on the side he is facing) it should be noted that it can only be used in the air an thus he is useless on the ground. When the game was redesigned to match Ben 10: Omniverse, he was replaced with the original Big Chill, who has the same powers and abilities, although his ice flame attack was modified to resemble a regular ice attack. *Ultimate Echo Echo/Echo Echo - He can drop large sonic discs that release sonic waves a short distance in front of him. The sonic discs can also be jumped on and used as platforms, and the discs can be used to obtain orbs. They have all the weaknesses of a character, that they cannot be placed on hazards, and will be destroyed if hit by an enemy blast. They also expire and fade after a short time, but their disappearance will not harm Ultimate Echo Echo himself. He can also double jump like Spidermonkey. When combining the sonic discs as platforms and his double jump, Ultimate Echo Echo has an extremely high jump. For the Ben 10: Omniverse release, he was replaced with the original Echo Echo. This Echo Echo has the same powers as Ultimate Echo Echo and is thus different than the other Echo Echo listed on this page. Unlike the other ultimate aliens in the game, the powers of his ultimate form cannot be perfectly reconciled with those of his original form. Ultimate Echo Echo could double jump, matching the character's ability to fly, while Echo Echo had no more than ordinary jumping ability. *Ultimate Cannonbolt/Cannonbolt - He can roll in a manner not unlike Jetray's dash attack, although Ultimate Cannonbolt is limited by gravity. Nevertheless, he becomes invulnerable when curled up and can only be harmed by falling off the screen or force-field blocks forming around him. His more controllable jump is weak, like Brainstorm's, but he can double jump. This makes him curl into a ball automatically. He was replaced by the regular Cannonbolt for the Ben 10: Omniverse Update. *Feedback - Can absorb enemy projectiles and use them to fuel a large explosive blast. Unless he has absorbed the blasts of enemies, Feedback cannot deal damage. Rather, pressing the space bare will cause him to freeze in place while a small electric charge courses around him. For the duration of this, all enemy fire will be absorbed. If he is in the air when this is activated, he will hover there. The space bar can be pressed multiple times, allowing him to levitate indefinitely. Once absorption is complete, Feedback will begin to glow, showing that his blast is ready. When the space bar is pressed, he will launch a large blast of energy which will travel until in hits something which it cannot break, destroying anything in its path, until it stops and explodes. Feedback can only shoot once before requiring more energy. He can also double jump. *Gravattack - Uses a gravity pulse which destroys projectiles and pushes enemies away. Though it looks similar to Humungousaur's attack, Gravattack's has wider range and does not destroy objects beneath him. It cannot be activated while in the air above enemies, because Gravattack will land on them and the game will end. If enemies can be pushed back no farther, the attack will destroy them. *Ball Weevil - Energy Balls that gain power over time and if left is selected then ball will shoot left. Holding down the space bar increases the ball's power. *Bloxx - Extending punch that destroys projectiles. If an object falls on the punch, the arm will break but Bloxx will regenerate. Trivia *This is the first game where the Ultimates are playable. See also *Ben 10: Game Creator Gallery Category:Web Games